Linus S Tips
by GamerzFanFic
Summary: A normal day at LinusMediaGroup. Luke needs his paycheck from Linus, who does not have the money for him. Instead, Linus offers himself to Luke...
1. Chapter 1

As luke approached Linus to ask for his paycheck, Linus looked into Luke's blue eyes and said "I don't have money bae". In disappointment, Luke throws his GTX 980Ti into Linus' lap and exclaims "I need money bitch!", to which Linus quickly responded "Well, there are other ways I can pay you Lukey" with a passionate look in his eye. Within moments, Linus has seduced Luke into the editing room, lifting each-other in haste. Knocking over a pile of RAM sticks, Luke places Linus on his new UpDesk, grasps Linus firmly and whispers "I will insert my DIMM into your RAM Slot and unload my copious terabytes of data into you". Soon, they had both entered a world they had never thought possible, using 3D printed headphone stands as dildos, and Mineral Oil as lubricant.

There was little time, and still during their continuous session of tech love, Linus realised that he needed to shoot their latest LTT video: Scrapyard Wars 3 Episode 1, which involved Luke who had already dominated Linus once that day. Their never ending, pungent love seemed never ending, until suddenly Luke exploded like an overlocked; undercooled server, releasing millions of semen into Linus, suddenly pulling out to continue this action onto Linus' face.

This was spectacular. Luke had felt amazing in numerous ways, with every cell in his body raging with fire, waiting to have another 2 hour round with Linus, getting even more aroused when noticing the vile liquid dripping off and out of Linus.

When seeing Linus at a public-but restricted bathroom-Luke couldn't resist the temptation and took the chance, finishing within minutes of starting. This had been the second time Luke had dominated Linus that day, and he had wanted to do it so much more!

The next day, Luke turned up at the office to notice Yvonne at the LMG headquarters, alongside Linus' son. Luke couldn't bare the pain any longer, and hastingly requested for Linus to have a private meeting with him, which of course ended up in Luke penetrating Linus but this time, Linus had taken it further by exclaiming "c'mon then big boy, give me all you've got" which lead Luke to….

Luke had woken up, startled as to where Linus is, and why they're not fucking. It was at this moment Luke knew, it was a dream. An hour had passed before Luke burst into tears after daydreaming about his experience with his beloved Lucid Dream, which would almost definitely never become a reality.

~Fin.


	2. Chapter 2

It was WAN Show time again. Luke and Linus didn't want to be late again, although they'd both been horny the entire day. During a Vertagear sponsor spot – both still rock hard and eager for each-other – Linus looks down at Luke to see the raging bulge attempting to burst free from his pants. Smirking, Linus teases Luke with "you are a plus size model"; "you are an enormous hunk of man" and "you can be very messy sometimes". Shortly after Luke is seen with his eyes closed trying to relax as Linus sneakily strokes his shaft. Attempts were made to end the show quicker without compromising quality, as every second brought them both closer to each-other. Linus ended the show by hinting at Luke with "my backdoor is basically open at this point".

Upon finishing the WAN show, Linus and Luke leave for some… private time. Thinking everyone is on break and out the building, the pair make their way to Linus' office but are intercepted by Dennis, who happened to have suspected their intentions. Interested, Dennis threatens to expose Linus and Luke to the world, should he be refused to join.

Now a threesome, Luke - being the dominant – decided they would all have sex at the same time in the order of Luke Linus Dennis, one penetrating the other. Dennis, being an amateur, was now forced into receiving instead of giving.

Finally, they were ready. Luke had accumulated so much precum from waiting so long that lube wasn't needed, but what about Dennis? He thought ahead, and brought some Taiwanese-made lubricant with him; perfect.

Linus started with slow movements to help Dennis get used to it, but this quickly became quite rough as Luke began to annihilate Linus. An UpDesk had to be used to keep Dennis at the correct height for Linus and Luke. Positioned perfectly, Dennis' G-Spot got hit continuously with every one of Linus' movements.

Burning Hotter than an overclocked; passively cooled AMD CPU, the three were going at it for many minutes, periodically slowing down to endure the tight bliss of each-other.

Sadly, nothing lasts forever, and both Luke and Linus orgasm powerfully like a Xeon on steroids. To repay Dennis for the experience Linus had, they agreed to switch positions, letting Dennis completely own Linus. However, Luke didn't like this and decided to dominate Dennis, just to prove who's daddy.

~fin


End file.
